


Soul Balance

by Yujonokage



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, And they try to be a parent, Being reborn, Doesn't always work, Other, Our main character tries not to be a gary stu/mary sue, Somehow...
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-02
Updated: 2015-08-11
Packaged: 2018-04-12 14:02:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4481981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yujonokage/pseuds/Yujonokage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Not pleased of how many souls appeared in the afterlife than new ones can replace it decided heaven and hell to get someone outside of this dimension who knows the story and restore the balance of souls. While this person is pleased to be allowed to change the story are they not happy about the gender change and get turn into a Mary Sue or is it Gary Stu? Rated for language!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prolouge

You know what?

 

Fuck everything!!!

 

Why the hell did I decided to come here? Oh yeah, because I want to change the story and want to save one of my best friend!

 

Come Saki, nothing will happen to you. Nobody pays attention to a no name character. You are not a shounen main character. Nothing happen my ass!!!

 

 _'You know, instead of complaining you and Shisui should survive first.'_ chimed a damn fox

 

“Shut it Kuro!” I yelled loud, making Shisui jump.

 

“Hey! Argue later with him Saki! We have to get away from here!”

 

“I know that!!” Now I was yelling at my best friend while this damn fox snickered in my mind. After I made some hand seals I grabbed Shisui's collar. “Darkness release: Shadow Hide jutsu!” I shouted, before Shisui's and my own Shadow engulfed us, pulling both of us in the ground before Danzo and his Root members could get us.

 

Once we manage to get in the shadows I moved so fast as possible to the forest, not before I activated my other jutsu. “Fuinjutsu: Memory Claw.” Before Danzo and the others realized it my seals activated, altering their memories of the last hours. I really want to kill that bastard, but unfortunately his time didn't come yet.

 

 _'Seven more years then you can kill him~”_ I rolled my eyes at Kuro's voice. But he is right. Danzo's has still seven years, before his soul needs to leave this world. Seven years with this old bastard... Yay... But at least I manage to prevent that he could steal Shisui's right eye.

 

“We need get to Itachi and tell him what happened.” whispered my best friend, who still got dragged by me. With a nod I released my jutsu, confident that Memory Claw finished their job. Once out of the Shadows we both run towards the Naka River to meet Itachi. While we run I drifted in my mind to the day everything began...

 

To the day I was aware that I have been reborn again in the world of Naruto.

 

…

 

And that I'm stuck in a female body. Sigh... I miss my male body...

 


	2. Meeting

It all started when Kuro appeared in front of me.

 

Me, the child I was screamed of course, because there was a big black ass fox with bright golden eyes who was twice the size as me! Who wouldn't scream there?! Ah ah! Don't lie, you would also scream!

 

But back to Kuro.

 

It was the night before I would enter the ninja academy, when he decided to pop up. After I calmed down was I pretty confuse why the fox was snickering at me.

 

“Man... Your face was priceless!” he chimed, continue to snicker.

 

Now I was pouting, yes pouting, because he was making fun of me. But as he suddenly stepped forward, didn't I had enough time to react to pull away as the fox pressed his forehead against mine. Different kind of pictures... no memories flew past my eyes, but not only the pictures also the emotions.

 

That everything... That was me... How I was born, lived and d-died...

 

I was so overwhelmed of all these that my legs gave up, progressing all the information, until everything stopped. My eyes widened as I realized it. Immediately I jumped off and ran to the nearest mirror. I was a girl... I was a fucking girl!!

 

“WHAT THE ACUTALLY FUCK?!?!” I screamed so loud in English, kind of wondering now why my neighbors never came to check what all the ruckus caused. But I could care less, since the black fox was now fully laughing, rolling on the ground.

 

Not even my glare stopped him, no it only caused to make him more laugh.

 

“Stop laughing! Who the fuck are you and what did you do to me?!” Maybe it's because I'm a girl now or still a child that he didn't took me seriously, but man.. I was pissed at him! Not stopping laughing he looked at me, not even trying to be serious.

 

“Haha... You can call me Kuro I'm a demonic messenger of the underworld gods and they send me to you, because they need your help.. About your gend- Pft...!” the fox, Kuro, didn't even bother to change the language, but seems to understand me. An angry mark appeared on my forehead as he tried to explain why I was stuck in this body. “I don't know why you're like this. Not even we knows what gender turns out when you're reborn...” Well at least he finally tries to contain his laughter.

 

Wait a minute...

 

For the second time my eyes widened as I realized something again. I-I-I'm in the world of Naruto?!?

 

I couldn't remain long in shock, because I heard Kuro's annoying laugh again.

 

“Shut it! Why me?! Why do they need my help?!”

 

“Your timing was perfect. You died and been reborn in this world. Unfortunately not early enough, you could have saved a lot of people.” The fox finally stopped laughing and rested his head on his paws, watching me closely.

 

“What...?” I was clearly confuse now. I could have saved people?

 

“Nohara Rin, Namikaze Minato and Uzumaki Kushina. They're never supposed do die and they're the best example that a single death would only cause hundred more...” His serious side were strange for me, I almost wished that Kuro would laugh again. “Because of Rin Obito broke making him walk on the dark path. Without Minato and Kushina the Uchiha's were mistrusted leading to the massacre. But the actually fault lays in Uchiha Madara. He was supposed to die against the Shodaime Hokage and his soul should have left this world, unfortunately he survived, living longer than he was allowed too...”

 

My head lowered at the information and I joined Kuro on the ground. To know that these could live and make this world a better place...

 

“But I still don't understand why they need my help...” I mean what can I do? I'm just a single person and I'm sure that I can't kill people. Hell, I even freak out that just because I'm a girl now and I still don't like it.

 

“The gods are too powerful to enter the realm of life and my kind may almost powerful like a Bijuu, but we also are weak against the sealing jutsu and we know how humans think. When they don't understand and fear something they want it away, while others tries to make them into weapons. It's pure luck that your former world knew this 'story' and that you're reborn here.”

 

I didn't say anything, waiting that he tells me what I should do.

 

“So they send me to you, asking you to restore and keep the balance of souls. Keeping this world in balance other are gonna stay unaffected.”

 

“Does that mean I allowed to change the story?”

 

“As long as you keep certain souls here and other souls in the after life, yes. And don't worry. I'm here to guide you.” I grinned at Kuro.

 

“Alright, I will do it!” I switched back to Japanese and jumped up.

 

I always liked the story and getting the chance to change for the better, there is no way I won't let it past!

 

Kuro grinned back at me and also stood up.

 

“I knew I could count on you Saki or do you prefer to call me your old name?” My eyes narrowed at that. Sure I don't like it to be in a female body, but it can't be helped...

 

“No... Rickey McCall died. I'm now Hoshino Saki, who will restore the balance of souls!”

 


	3. Friends

Sigh...

 

I know I wanted to change the story, but not in that way...

 

After Kuro explained that me that I don't have to take care of all souls and only the major ones, since it would totally impossible for me to do it alone, entered he my body and gave me lot of 'level ups'...

 

And I absolutely didn't like it.

 

I mean c'mon!

 

No parents. Check

Overpowered abilities like no one else have. Check.

Being able to understand fuinjutsus without any problems. Check.

Dark release. Check.

 

And do you know what it means?

 

I'm turning into a Gary Stu! (Don't you mean Mary Sue? Shut it!) Being the main character was not the plan, only working in the background while Naruto did the rest, because he is the main character. That was the plan!

 

Kinda reminds me of the comic where the girl with the pink hair avoids to be a main character.

 

Well at least my looks are boring. Long brown wavy hair, which I'm so going to cut, big green eyes, small, but round face and fragile looking body. And as long as nobody falls in love in me is everything perfect!

 

Ugh... It's no use to complain about that anymore. Kuro is in me, I have his abilities, end of the story. And I need to get ready for the academy...

 

'It can't be that bad, beside I needed to speed things up. What happens when we have to take care of a soul? You know that they can't see me without to break in panic.' reminded me he for the thousands time.

 

'I know, I know... Still don't like it... I just hope I'm not turning into the target of... Well everyone who wants your power.' I sighed inwardly as I locked up my door, walking towards the academy. Just the thought of Orochimaru experiments leave a shudder down my spin.

 

'You mean our power. You also are able to use them, even when I'm not in you.'

 

'I will call it mine when I will call myself worth to use it.' Suddenly snickered Kuro, which my make me blink. What was so funny now?

 

'You are really funny. Oh look. We're here.' As he mentioned it looked I up to the academy. It was huge, more than I thought from the manga.

 

As I was about to step past the gate, brushed someone against my shoulder. Looking to my right, I froze in my steps as I recognize the boy and his parents.

 

Uchiha Itachi, Uchiha Fugaku and Uchiha Mikoto. I gulped when I saw them and to my luck didn't Itachi ignored me, in fact he was the one who brushed against me.

 

“I'm sorry.” he said in a monotone tune and I just shook my head.

 

“It's alright...” I said slowly and I was about to continue to walk, stopped Mikoto me.

 

“Huh? Where are your parents?” she asked me confused and I did my best not to hiss.

 

“I... I don't have any...” Please don't pity me, oh please don't pity me!!

 

“Poor you...” Oh for heaven sake's...!!

 

Mikoto knelt down to me, a sad smile never leaving her face. Both her hands cupped my face gentle and for some reason I couldn't help but to blush, making Kuro laugh again. The sadness left her and was replaced with a gentle one.

 

“Then I hope you and my little Itachi become great friends then.” From the corner of my eyes I saw that Fugaku frowned, he probably didn't want any no name people befriend with his son, oh that asshole...! Smiling brightly at her I nodded, just to annoy him.

 

“I hope so, too! So I won't be alone anymore!” I did the best childish behavior and voice I could, completely ignoring Kuro's laughter. After she let go of my face turned I around and grabbed Itachi's hand. “Let's go or we gonna be late!” Before he could answer I pulled him after me, his parents following us, since they wanted take part in their sons entrance ceremony.

 

Immediately tuning out the speech of the Hokage I went to my mindscape so I could talk better to Kuro. It was different than all jinchuriki ever showed of their own mindscape. Unlike them is mine a forest while Kuro rested on a big rock. Maybe it's because he isn't truly sealed in me and can leave my body whenever he wants.

 

“You know, you should befriend with Itachi.” was his way to great me as I approached him.

 

“Why?” I was thinking of taking care of Naruto, because I didn't want him to be alone, but why Itachi?

 

“He is one of the major souls. The Uchiha massacre, did you forget?” I blinked. Oh shit...!!

 

“Do you mean I need to kill him?!” No way! Itachi isn't a bad guy!

 

“No, of course not! He is one of the souls who died too early!” with a sigh he sat up. “But when you befriend him can you influence him about the massacre, because even when it happen, not everyone in his clan were supposed to die.”

 

“And how should I do that? I'm not exactly shounen main character material with the ability to change people hearts.” That was Naruto job again, because I'm a side character.

 

“How about the mystery character?” I blinked again, that could work.

 

“I will try that.” I turned around to leave that place, but I stopped. “Hey Kuro. If I truly trust someone can I tell them about you and our mission?” The fox didn't said anything for awhile.

 

“...Just be careful who you chose to trust.” With a nod I left the place, just in time because the Hokage finished his speech.

 

All the parents left while we children followed the Chunin into the building and a classroom. Before we chose our seats I turned to the young Uchiha who was still besides me.

 

“I like your mother.” I smiled. “Let's hope the both of you don't fall for the curse of hatred in your clan.” Leaving him with these words I decided to sit in the last row besides the window and not even a second later joined the young Uchiha me.

 

“Can you tell me about it?” A big grin showed on my face.

 

“Only when you become my friend.” Now he was blinking confuse.

 

“I thought we are already friends?” My grin just widened.

 

...

 

Time really flew by for the next years. Just like Itachi, one of my best friend now, I graduated with him after only one year in the academy making me the first kunoichi who graduated early. I really wish I could break Kakashi's record, but being an orphan I couldn't enter the academy with four, but oh well. Six is also a good age to be a genin and I completely ignored the fact that something like this make me more Gary Stu (Mar- Gah!!) Just like the fact that Itachi's family adores me, yes even Fugaku. But only because of my skills. Asshole~.

 

And he, like the rest of the village, didn't even know about my dark release and fuinjutsu knowledge I manage to hide, I wanted to reveal about them when the chunin exams are coming, and let them believe that I'm a prodigy in water release like the Nidaime Hokage.

 

I often found myself with the Uchiha's after school. Most of the time there I spent with Itachi and Shisui, my other best friend, with training and babysitting Sasuke. The little Uchiha is so fond of me I sometimes thought that the older sibling might be jealous. Mikoto became like my second mother, once she found out that I didn't take care of myself, which I was really grateful for. Sure, I had the mind of a young adult, but being alone wasn't fun. So I was happy to have a family and just for her and I endure her tries to make me more 'feminine'.

 

Shisui is Itachi's older cousin, about four years older than me and that really surprised me. The manga just like the anime didn't gave much information about him and I couldn't really trust the translation of all sites, since some of them were really different. Well, I also shouldn't exist here, so who cares. Despite that Shisui is also my best friend are he and Kuro... How should I say it... Really similar? The older one is not cunning like a fox, but let us just say I'm also his favorite victim to make fun off. He and Kuro really hit off...

 

Yes, besides Itachi I trusted Shisui about the truth of me. A year later after we became ninjas I had to tell them as I saved Hinata, before her father could kill her kidnapper, which would lead to Hizashi's death.

 

-Flashback-

 

When I was seven reminded Kuro me that a Kumo nin want to kidnap Hinata, causing to curse under my breath, because I forgot about it. I wanted to leave, after I asked the fox for a notebook that listed all souls I need to take care off. But Mikoto didn't let me go home that night, because it was already late, even when I was a ninja, I was her little girl. Leaving no choice, had I to stay at night, of course I didn't gave up and shortly sneaked I away and made a shadow clone to replace, while I got out of the house and run towards the Hyuuga's and I came to the right time.

 

The shinobi was about to leave the place with Hinata. Using the body flicker I sneaked behind the Kumo nin attaching one of my paralyze seals on his back immediately activating it. Seeing that I succeeded I jumped, filling my leg with chakra and without to hesitate a second I swing my leg against his neck, kicking hard enough to knock him out.

 

That was the only thing I need to train. My strength and stamina, all my abilities were useless when I have a weak body and as long as I'm still weak I copied Tsunade's strength technique. Of course only a small part of it.

 

Now that the ninja was knocked out I let Hinata lean against the wall, good she didn't woke up. The Hyuuga's noticed that Hinata was missing, because they raised alarm, signaling me to leave. Using body flicker again I left the place, but only for enough distance to see that they didn't do anything to the Kumo nin. Seeing that they tied him up I turned around only to face Itachi and Shisui. I gulped.

 

'Whoops...' mumbled Kuro.

 

“Hey guys...” I started slowly.

 

“Saki. How did you know?” Asked the younger Uchiha, while the older one had a serious stare on his face. With a sigh I signaled them to follow me, which they thankfully did without to question it. I went with them to the Naka river and once I was there I asked for Kuro to come out. Both of them were really surprised when they saw him and I couldn't blame them.

 

“Well... From the beginning...” I stared at them, while scratching Kuro's head. He doesn't admit it, but he loves it.

 

“My former name is Rickey and I have been reborn here with all of my memories of my previous life and with the task to restore the balance of souls. Because when it's out of balance it wouldn't only affect us, but all dimension out there. The gods have chosen me, because I know what will happen in the future and sent him, his name is Kuro by the way, to help me. I have to make sure that souls who are supposed to leave really leave, while I have protect the souls who would leave to early.”

 

Silence engulfed us, but thankfully Shisui decided to break it.

 

“What kind of name is Rickey?” Really? That is the first thing he wanted to ask?

 

“Rickey was a common name for guys where I used to live.” Shisui blinked.

 

“For guys?” He started to grin. “You were a guy?” Oh god I knew where that was leading...

 

“Saki used to be a guy and as you can see has she been reborn as girl again.” Before I could stopped my best friend broke he in laughter. Kuro joined him, because he still found it funny.

 

My eye twitched dangerously, but Itachi stopped me by placing a hand on my shoulder.

 

“You shouldn't bear the burden alone. Please let us help you Kouki.” I always surprise how wise Itachi was in his age, but I couldn't help to smile. I found a true friend in him. Then I noticed he called me Kouki.

 

“Kouki?”

 

“Saki means blossom hope, but that name is pretty feminine for you and I know how you hate to act like that. Kouki is light hope, almost the same meaning but more your forte, right?” My smile widened.

 

“Thanks Tachi.”

 

Minutes after Shisui and Kuro finished laughing, repeated the older Uchiha of what Itachi said and will also help me with my task. Kuro's face showed already that he approved both Uchihas and I just grinned. I will never ask for better friends!

 

-Flashback end-

 

After I explained of what would happen when I soul didn't leave at the they supposed to leave, gave the fox me a notebook with all the names with the dates when they are supposed to leave this world. I also showed them my real abilities and they were pretty impressive and both Uchiha understood that I was cursing in another language all the time when they didn't understood what I was saying. I tried to teach them and well...

 

Their accents were totally heavy, but hey there is still plenty of time left, but first the chunin exams in Kusagakure!

 


End file.
